DGrayman or Yullen soundtrack
by xAlena Tachibanax
Summary: These are songs ive come across in my years that have reminded me of D.Gray-man or Yullen. I hope you enjoy them as much as I do They are not put in any order . I will listen to any requests in songs that remind you of D.Gray-man or Yullen except from the openings and endings of D.Gray-man so please review and tell me them!
1. Track One Prayer

Track One: **"Prayer" by Hayley Westenra**

Let your arms enfold us  
Through the dark of night  
Will your angels hold us  
Till we see the light

Hush, lay down your troubled mind  
The day has vanished and left us behind  
And the wind - whispering soft lullabies  
Will soothe - so close your eyes

Let your arms enfold us  
Through the dark of night  
Will your angels hold us  
Till we see the light

Sleep, angels will watch over you  
And soon beautiful dreams will come true  
Can you feel spirits embracing your soul  
So dream while secrets of darkness unfold

Let your arms enfold us  
Through the dark of night  
Will your angels hold us  
Till we see the light

* * *

**This reminds me of the bond between Kanda and Allen/ Yullen because it shows that they can be peaceful together even with a war around them also its a very peaceful song.** Enjoy the song!


	2. Track Two Kings and Queens

Track Two:** "Kings and Queens" By 30 Seconds to Mars**

Into the night

Desperate and broken

The sound of a fight

Father has spoken  
we were the kings and queens of promise

We were the victims of ourselves

Maybe the children of a lesser God

Between heaven and hell

Heaven and hell  
into your eyes

Hopeless and taken

We stole our new lives

Through blood and pain

In defense of our dreams

In defense of our dreams  
we were the kings and queens of promise

We were the victims of ourselves

Maybe the children of a lesser God

Between heaven and hell

Heaven and hell  
the age of man is over

A darkness comes and all

These lessons that we've learned here

Have only just begun  
we were the kings and queens of promise

We were the victims of ourselves

Maybe the children of a lesser God

Between heaven and hell  
we are the kings

We are the queens

We are the kings

We are the queens

* * *

**This reminds me of the war in -man because it talks about Heaven and Hell throughout the song.** Enjoy the song!


	3. Track Three We Are One

Track Three: **"We Are One" by 12 stones**

Woah, oh, oh, oh...

We walk alone in the unknown  
We live to win another victory  
We are the young, dying sons  
We live to change the face of history  
so be afraid it's the price we pay  
The only easy day was yesterday  
So hear our voice, we have a choice  
It's time to face it

We are one, we are one, we are one  
We will stand together  
Number one, number one  
The chosen ones  
We are one, we are one  
We will fight forever  
We are one and we won't die young

We are the bold, united souls  
We live to win another victory  
Our sacred scars show who we are  
And tell the story of our memories  
so be afraid it's the price we pay  
The only easy day was yesterday  
So hear our voice, we have a choice  
It's time to face it

We are one, we are one, we are one  
We will stand together  
Number one, number one  
The chosen ones  
We are one, we are one  
We will fight forever  
We are one and we won't die young  
(instrumental)

We walk alone in the unknown  
We live to win another victory  
Our sacred scars show who we are  
It's time to face it (face it)  
(Time to face it)

We are one, we are one, we are one  
We will stand together  
Number one, number one  
The chosen ones  
We are one, we are one  
We will fight forever  
We are one and we won't die young  
We are one, we are one (yeah)  
Number one, number one (we won't die young)  
We are one, we are one (yeah)  
Number one, number one (we won't die young)  
Woah, oh, oh (fades)

* * *

**This song reminds me of -man because it shows the connection between the characters and that there is a big war going on between the excorsist's and the Millennium Earl.** Enjoy the song!


	4. Track Four Misery

Track Four: **"Misery" by Maroon 5**

Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
So scared of breaking it  
But you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters  
I will never send  
Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem  
You'd rather cover up  
I'd rather let them bleed  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free

_[Chorus:]_  
I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me  
(Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me  
The silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back

Your salty skin and how  
It mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be  
Completely intertwined  
Not that I didn't care  
It's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel,  
It's what I didn't show  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me  
The silence is slowly killing me

Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

Say your faith is shaken  
You may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and  
Waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused  
So far away from you  
I'm getting there  
I don't care where I have to go

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah  
Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me  
The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)

_[x3]_  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back

* * *

**This reminds me of Yullen and there relationship (not the video, the lyrics. Also the word girl in this case means Uke) because the phrase "there ain't nobody who can comfort me" shows that they are really close.** Enjoy the song!


	5. Track Five Sky

Sky -Joshua Radin& Ingrid Michaelson

I woke dreaming we had broke

Dreaming you left me for someone new

And you cried, drying those brown eyes

Crying you're sorry - sorry won't do  
But this is the way I need to wake

I wake to you

And you never left me

All that I dreamt had been untrue

Open my eyes

I see sky  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, you know the way to keep me on my toes

I, I, I will be fine - just say you'll stay forever mine'

Till we fall asleep tonight  
Last night, we had a great fight

I fell asleep in a horrible state

Then dreamt that you loved my best friend

My heart would not mend - seemed it was fate  
But this is the way I need to wake

I wake to you

And you never left me

All that I dreamt had been untrue

Open my eyes

I see sky  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, you know the way to keep me on my toes

I, I, I will be fine - just say you'll stay forever mine'

Till we fall asleep tonight  
Sometimes I forget to love you like I should

But I'd never leave you - no, I never would

I never would  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, you know the way to keep me on my toes

I, I, I will be fine - just say you'll stay forever mine

Oh, oh, oh, oh, you know the way to keep me on my toes

I, I, I will be fine - just say you'll stay forever mine'

Till we fall asleep tonight'

Till we fall asleep tonight

* * *

This was a request and now I cant stop listening to it I see how it reminds them of Yullen and for me it reminds me of yullen and Yaoi in thanks for checking my playlist out and hope to see more requests. =^-^=


End file.
